Biblepedia:About
This page is for general information about the Biblepedia, guidelines when editing or creating articles, and other technical stuff. It will probably be up to the creators of B.I.B.L.E. to write the majority of this wiki, but you are welcome to help - Just kindly keep the guidelines stated below in mind. If you have questions regarding the wiki please send them to one of the admins. If you need help with Wikia's markup language or similar things you might want to use when editing pages, please use Wikia's help articles. What does this wiki contain? The Biblepedia will have information about the universe the B.I.B.L.E. comics take place in. This includes articles about the worlds, creatures and characters featured in B.I.B.L.E. as well as explanations about how the universe works, special terms, and so on. Who can edit? Anyone can edit, but we'll encourage you to make a Wikia account if you feel like contributing, so other users can contact you. What can you write? You are free to help us flesh out the wiki with all the information you can gather from the B.I.B.L.E. comics themselves or from the website on www.biblecomic.net Consistency To help minimize the time admins have to use correcting articles, please try to write articles in a way that is consistent with how other pages on the wiki look. This includes: Article names As a general rule use the singular tense of a word for its article name. Headings Use 'Heading 2' for subheadings, and an underlined 'Heading 3' in case you need a smaller subheading type. Try to divide your articles into paragraphs of a reasonable length and title them appropriately. Info boxes A number of articles use info boxes for basic information on their topic. This includes articles about specific characters, creatures and worlds. You can create an info box from the 'template' drop down menu when you edit articles. If, for example, you want to create a new article about a character, you can find an article about a different character and use the info box there as refference to create and fill out to the best of your ability. If you want to insert an image into an infobox you first have to upload the image to the wiki. When you've done so go to the infobox form under 'image' and write image:filename.jpg replacing 'filename.jpg' with the file name of the image. You also have to specify a width under 'imagewidth'. The default width in infoboxes is 250px. If the image is smaller than that specify the correct width. Linking Please try to interlink articles to the best of your ability. A wiki isn't worth much if the pages are not linking to each other. You can link all words that match other articles that already exist. Wikia is pretty smart, so if there's a word you think there's probably an article for, just use 'add link' and Wikia will tell you. For a full list of all pages on the wiki look . You are also welcome to add a link to words that do not already have an article. It makes it easier for everyone to see what new articles should be created. You don't have to link every word that matches up with something. If a link is repeated many times in a single article, just link it the first time it appears. Categories If you want to add an article to some categories, please do not create new categories - Use the ones that already exist. You can find a list of all existing categories . Banning We trust you have your internet manners in order, but just in case, some situations that might bring the banhammer into question: - Take direction. If an admin asks you to do or not do something and you do not respect that, you will get a warning (considering you have a user and we can contact you), and if you don't respect that either, you will be banned. - Spam, writing nonense, writing things that have no basis in B.I.B.L.E. canon whatsoever. Obviously we do not want this and it will get you instantaniously banned. Category:about